Overwatch: Redemption (What have I done?)
by xXxUnderscorexXx
Summary: The redemption of Widowmaker (Why did I do this?) Featuring an OC I made, Axel Frye. (Am I dead yet?) This is a horseshit fanfic I made when I was bored. Feel free to leave a suggestion for chapter 2, because apparently that's a thing now. So yeah, feel free to leave a review/suggestion.


He stood on the hill overlooking Talon's headquarters. He stared at the dark ominous buliding with his green eyes. His brown hair fluttered in the wind.  
The gun was in his hand. He had hoped he didn't have to use it. The man stared at the FAMAS, and looked at the cursive writing on it. Axel Frye, it read. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and squashed it in the grass.

"I need to do this." He thought in his head. Amelie Lecroix, as she was formerly called, was no more. Only a shell, a mask, Widowmaker. Had she really killed her own husband? He stood quietly before moving towards the buliding.

Two guards stood with AUGs, blocking the enterance. Axel looked in his pocket. He remembered the wine he had to drink yesterday, and had made a molotov out of it hours before he embarked on the journey. With the molotov in his hand, he ran, and chucked it at the two guards. The bottle burst, and the flames began to spread. The guards collapsed on the ground, the flames charring their flesh.

Axel simply walked on their charred corpses, carefully making sure not to burn his shoes on the way in.

The inside of the building smelled like sweat and grime.

"They must not have nearly as much money as we do." He thought to himself. Then, he saw four more guards. They walked on by without even noticing him. He walked down the hallway, and saw a room with what looked like targets. And in that room he saw her.

She had that gun, the one that was uses to shoot Ana's eye out all those years ago. He snuck into the room, and pulled out the serum. It would knock her out, so she wouldn't put up a fight when he took her. The other agents at Overwatch said he shouldn't go try to liberate her, but they didn't know what he did. She, Sombra, and Reaper were going to raid a nearby town, to assassinate the mayor. He knew that Talon wouldn't want anyone onto them.

He grabbed the serum, and lunged at her. She hit him in the nose. The serum went flying, into another room. She pulled out her gun, but Axel shot first. One of the bullets nicked her arm, while the other three missed completely. Then from there it was a fire fight. His nose was bleeding, but he didn't care. He ran up to ther, and she tried to shoot him, but he knocked the gun out of her hand. She got out her grappling hook, and shot it at the upper level.

"Damn it." He thought out loud. He started shooting furiously at her, but she was fast. He looked for anything that might aid in her capture, and found a vial of chloroform. But he didn't have a rag... or did he? He remembered he salvaged the molotov rag. But he knew she wouldn't just let him knock her out. Just then, he saw a stray smoke grenade on the ground. He saw a rope leading to the upper level, and quickly climbed it. He located her, and threw the grenade. He lunged toward her, poured the chloroform onto the rag, and covered her face with it.

She fell limp to the ground. He dragged her unconsious body out of the building, and back to Headquarters. He had done it. He had actually knocked out the infamous Widowmaker. He found one of the surgery rooms, and placed her on the stretcher.

"Where the hell is that saw?" He thought to himself. Then, he located the saw, and started on the surgery. No one at Overwatch had ever seen what devices they had implanted her with. It turned out that there was a chip attached to a tube in her brain. He carefully maneuvered the chip out of her skull. Then, she woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" She said in her French accent. Then, she looked up at Axel.

"Why am I here?"

She actually wasn't trying to kill him for once.

"Overwatch headquarters." He responded.

"The last thing I remember is trying to shoot the life out of you." She said.

Axel laughed. "Well yeah. But that should be over." He said.

Then suddenley, she got up off the stretcher, and lunged at him.

"I will kill you." She said. Then, she shoved Axel onto the ground, and started kicking him fiercely.

Axel managed to kick her legs, and she fell down.

"What... happened?" She asked.

Axel then said,

"You tried to kill me again. So clearly there is still some data left in your brain telling you you are Widowmaker. I guess we'll have to figure that out." He concluded. "Get some rest."

She then fell asleep. It was a good thing that Axel was both a top soldier, and also the smartest guy at Overwatch, aside from Winston.

Amelie woke up in the dark room. She wondered how Axel had managed to get her here. She thought about all the innocent people she had killed. And about Axel. Why had Axel come to get her? Why had he even cared? Clearly no one else had cared enough. Why him? Then, a spark turned on inside of her. Clearly he had loved her. Clealy he cared. But she was already married. Or was, until she killed her husband. But she loved Axel back. She loved him.

The next day, Axel came in to check on her to see if she was still normal, or if she was Widowmaker again.

"Well. Your skin is still blue. The only way I can see that happening is if they slowed down your heart rate. So he put a device in her that would slowly bring up her heart rate

2 weeks later, Axel could see the skin becoming paler. He continued this until her skin was back to normal.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" He exclaimed.

And that was the redemption of Widowmaker.


End file.
